


Captains' celebrations

by larrydirectionmcflied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydirectionmcflied/pseuds/larrydirectionmcflied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot sequel of "co-captains"<br/>Smut. Harry and Louis celebrating their win. College/university au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains' celebrations

Louis' P.O.V.

Boyfriends.

This one fact made a smile become permanently etched across my face all through the coaches speeches and the other teams captains speech.

I mean winning made me smile but Harry just made my heart warm. It also helped that Harry linked his hand with mine.

Our attitude didn't go unnoticed but I just didn't care.

It took everything in me not to just drag Harry away from the celebrations but we kind of had to at least made an appearance in the place Zayn had decided our 'pity party' or our 'getting smashed 'cos we winners' (his words not mine), party was taking place.

We all headed into the locker room to have showers.

I ripped off my t shirt and was about to pull off my shorts when a pair of strong arms pushed me back into the lockers and the same arms placed themselves on either side of my head, while lips feverishly pressed themselves against my own.

I didn't even flinch before I curled my fingers though the familiar hair and tugged, while kissing back just as feverishly.

The loud slamming of my back on the lockers gathered attention from our teammates who start wolf whistling but soon started throwing various items at us to make us stop.

I could feel Harry getting hard slightly against my thigh.

I used this knowledge to my advantage as I slotted my thigh between Harry's and he whimper slightly as he ground down onto it.

Flipping us over, Harry's back made a louder sound as well as that though Harry let out a loud groan as I cupped him as I drove straight back in, tongue first.

Another pair of arms pulled me off of Harry.

I opened my eyes and saw that Liam was holding me and Niall had placed himself between Harry and me.

Harry was pouting as he stepped forward, making grabby hands but he was just met with Niall's arm holding him against the locker in an attempt to separate us.

I stared at Harry wide eyed. It seemed I couldn't seem think of anything that didn't involve Harry.

It took me a good 30 seconds to realize Liam was speaking to me but as I turned to look at him and try and make out what he was saying Harry just smirked moved his hips slightly onto Niall's thigh.

Niall looked very affronted and looked as if he had no clue what do other then keep Harry in place.

I bolted out of Liam's loosened grip and launched myself at Harry.

Harry smiled widely before accepting my advances thoroughly, throwing his hands into my hair and tugging me further into his grip.

It lasted about 10 seconds before we pulled apart again.

I put my own hands in my hair and tugged while groaned frustratingly.

"ok. shower. ok." I mumbled to myself as I tugged off my shorts, grabbed a towel but I didn't even bother to cover myself as I made my way to the showers.

The locker room was eerily quiet as I turned on the cold switch of the shower, hissing as the water hit my skin.

I tuned out what I thought was a few whimpers and groans as I closed my eyes and willed the cold water to calm me slightly.

As I returned to the lockers after washing my hair and body to a relatively normal state, I looped my towel around my waist.

I didn't even pay any attention to my surroundings until I was sitting on the bench beside my own locker, tugging up my shorts.

I catch Harry's eye and I realized he is still being held down but now Liam and Niall are holding him down.

I smirk slightly at the scene before me, Harry shirtless and struggling against the grip of his own teammates before I say cheekily "Boys yee really should think this through, Harry loves being manhandled."

I wink for effect as Harry throws his head back in frustration groaning loudly.

"Louuuuuuu"

I sniggered to myself slightly, huffing out a breath before saying "Throw him in the shower. It helps." I cupped myself slightly for emphasis but this made Harry let out a high pitched squeak.

Niall and Liam seem to take my advice as they both took an arm and hall-ed Harry up , ripping his shorts off unceremoniously.

I looked away as I felt myself twitch a bit before Harry was almost dragged away.

The sound of running water was heard before "AHHHHHH IT'S FUCKING FREEZING! NIALL STOP OR I'LL GET YOU WET AS WELL!" 

"Just think of your grand mother Harold." Stan piped up with from across from me.

Tugging on the rest of my clothes, I then sat back and waited for Harry to be finished.

I felt my smirk wider as Harry almost screamed "WHAT YEE STOP LOOKING AT MY DICK!"

"I'll look at it if you like Harry." I say casually.

"UGHHHHH LOUUU."

The next thing I know a naked and wet Harry is barrelling towards me in all his glory.

I felt a bit paralyzed as he stands straight in front of me and I couldn't keep eye contact, I could just look down and I knew I was staring.

Harry forcefully grabs my chin, forcing eye contact.

"Stop. please." 

I gulped loudly before nodding slightly.

Harry smiled slightly brushed back my fringe, placed a light kiss on my lips, breathed out a long sigh before going back to the shower.

"You need another shower Tommo?" Stan said.

I just had to look at him and he smiled wider before cackling loudly followed by laughter from most of our teammates.

When Harry reemerged he didn't make eye contact with me until he was fully dressed.

"Lou stop looking so horny, lets go get drunk then have proper fun later." 

"Now that sounds like a plan." I said before springing up off the bench. "LEAGUE CHAMPIONS !"

3 hours later

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the alcohol was flowing as everyone seemed at least at little tipsy.

My jaw was aching from the smile that hadn't fallen off my face since the end of the match.

I looked around the room and stopped Harry from across the room.

Our teammates kept us apart on purpose for the first hour claiming that they wanted us to stay and didn't need to see us having sex and this was the only solution that seemed logical.

We seemed to have forgotten about each other, well expect for the odd glance at each other.

I was now significantly drunker and a lot more determined.

Crossing towards Harry I didn't even hesitate before dragging him towards the makeshift dance floor and draping my arms around his neck.

Harry smiled widely at me before placing his own hands on my hips and began moving in sync with my movements.

We seemed to pull closer and our movements became dirtier and possibly sluttier.

After about 5 minutes I couldn't take it any longer and pulled Harry in further by his hair and didn't even bother teasing just pushed my tongue into his mouth.

Vibrations filled my mouth as Harry groaned and grabbed my arse almost roughly.

I gripped his hair tighter feeling Harry pull me closer, putting his thigh between my legs.

Pulling off suddenly I said "No, room now. I'm not having anymore videos of us having sex on the internet."

Harry placed a sloppy kiss on my lips and then almost whispered against them "Alright then I guess since it means I don't get to share you." He then gripped my hand and began leading me through the crowd towards the exit.

As we passed Niall, who was chatting up some girl, I couldn't help but wink at him.

Niall blushed furiously as I cackled loudly.

We quickly made it back to our dorm room.

I pushed Harry inside and watched as he was almost flung onto the nearest bed.

Smiling slyly and raising an eyebrow he said "Well you just gonna stand there?"

Grinning slightly I just straddled him and tugged at his shirt. "Off" I said simply.

This time though I teased slightly as I pulled him in by the neck and placed my lips to his.

After a while I nibbled slightly at his bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth willingly.

I didn't oblige right away. Harry whimpered and whined out "Lou please just-"

Pulling off, he whined louder and made grabbie hands at the front of my shirt but I got off his lap and went towards the door.

Harry went wide eyed "Louis where are you going? Come back here!"

"Relax Hazza. Just making a sign to let people know not to disturb." 

I wrote quickly and chuckled slightly to myself as I got sticky tape out of the desk drawer and stuck my sign to the outside of the door.

"All done." I said proudly before getting back on top of Harry.

Sighing with relief as I added tongue, Harry tugged at my shirt impatiently.

"I don't understand why this is still on." Harry almost ripped my shirt off in fury as he flipped us over taking control.

Harry's hand moved to the front of my pants and I felt a wave of pleasure as his hand almost bore into me.

I buckled up to meet his movements before running my fingers along the hemline of his pants.

I quirked an eyebrow before ducking my hand in. Harry's lips stalled on mine for a moment as his eyes scrunched together and his mouth formed an 'o'.

As he was still in a state of almost paralyze, I flipped us back over, regaining control as I straddled him once again.

I pulled his pants off completely as he shimmied out of them in frustration.

Stroking him slowly, I licked my other hand before swapping and using my right hand to pull him back in for our mouths to meet once more.

Getting increasing louder, Harry moaned and struggled to gain as much friction as possible beneath me but as I placed a hand on his chest he stopped his movements and gave me a look of frustration.

I smirked at him before diving down, swallowing him slowly, teasing once more as I suckled, then traced his head slowly.

When I felt as though Harry would burst with disgruntlement I swallowed him down further and further till I felt him hit the back of my throat.

A string of loud curses and moans filled the room as Harry fisted the sheets.

"Lou..Lou.. I'm not g.. gonn.. gonna... last ....if you... keep going like this." Harry breathed out.

I didn't pull off. Instead I raised my hand to Harry's mouth and looked up at him expectantly.

Harry took them greedily and moaned around my fingers as I started at a steady pace, keeping eye contact.

Closing my eyes briefly, I moaned around him and Harry gripped my hair harshly "Lou.. I..."

Moaning I swallowed I helped him ride it out before pulling off and palming myself.

It was then that I became increasing aware I was still wearing pants.

Shuckling out of them I gripped myself before Harry crowded me and took over.

He was still breathless and his erratic movements showed how eager he was.

As he sped up I cursed loudly moaning his name as I felt myself getting closer to bliss.

"No stop." Harry stopped his movements and shoved me back onto the bed, spreading my legs apart.

"Haz.. what?" I breathed out, trying to make my mouth form words my brain didn't seem to want.

Harry just smirked at me before hitching my legs over his shoulders.

I shivered slightly at the tickle of his curls on my thighs.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST HAZ!" 

No teasing. No lead up.

Harry dove in tongue first as I felt a warm wet heat circle my rim.

I gripped his hair slightly relishing the feeling between my legs as my fingers ran through his hair.

Harry's tongue plunged in and alternated between fast and slow until he added a finger into the mix and I could feel myself gripping the edge of the bed as my high came closer and closer.

My brain then noted that Harry's second hand wasn't partaking or at least gripping some part of me.

I looked down and really looked and noticed Harry's own eyes were shut.

"Hazz... Are you?" My eyes widened as I caught sight of his left hand.

"Oh shit."

I screwed my eyes shut as I came without warning.

When my breathing was somewhat settled, I reopened my eyes.

Harry was gaping at me with his mouth hung open.

White dripped from his hair and down his face.

"Don't give me that look. How was I supposed to deal with that and you with your own fingers in yourself."

Harry blinked a few times, his eyelashes wet and fluttering.

"That was the single hottest thing ever."

Harry moaned loudly before slamming his back into the mattress, gripping himself and moaning until he was breathless and sticky.

"Great. You look a bit like you're gonna sneeze when you cum, now every time you sneeze I'm gonna get hard." I said exasperated.

I crawled on top of him, straddling him. I ran a finger through the pool on his chest.

"You're such a mess." I said twirling my finger slightly.

Harry mumbled still coming down and looked almost wrecked.

I scooped some of the liquid up with two fingers and raised them to my lips.

I made sure Harry was watching and his breathing had sped up once more before licking my fingers clean.

Raising an eyebrow teasingly to Harry, I said "Wanna taste?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

Once again I scooped some up and then placed them into Harry's wide open mouth.

I could feel my pulse starting to pick up and his tongue swirled around my fingers.

Pulling them out with I pop I replaced my fingers with my tongue.

Harry moaned almost gratefully and I could feel my blood rushing south once more as Harry was having the same problem.

While still kissing Harry I felt him move his hips against my thigh as I moved to match his movements but used my still wet fingers to reach between his thighs.

A long echoing moan rippled throughout the room as I slid both fingers in at once with Harry still a bit loose from his own efforts.

Grinding down Harry made the kiss much dirtier as it became all teeth and tongue.

Pulling off Harry groaned out "More. Now,"

I could feel myself smirking as I stilled my fingers.

"LOU YOU LITTLE SHIT JUST FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

I reached into one of the drawers beside the bed and pulled out a condom.

Rolling it on myself and slicking myself with a bit of lube.

Whining and making grabby hands at me, Harry got more and more impatient.

Lining myself up, I placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before murmuring "I'm going to ruin you and not even gonna be sorry about it." against his lips.

Harry slammed himself back onto me and I forced my eyes shut on impact.

Licking the shell of my ear he whispered "Not if I ruin you first."

Grunting loudly I pounded into him making the noises that arose from him more and more high pitched.

"SHIIIITTT! THERE! THERE! THERE!"

Slowing down our pace I dragged myself in and out hitting the spot over and over again as I got gradually harder with my thrusts.

Harry's legs pulled me in tighter as he tied them behind my back and gripped my shoulders, running his nails up and down my back. The pain intensified the feeling spurring me on as I gripped Harry's hips possibly leaving finger shaped bruises.

My vision was whitening and I could almost taste my impending bliss.

Harry reached towards his own crouch.

"NO!" I yelled suddenly gripping his hands and pinning them down as I pounded into Harry harder then ever.

"LOUUUU! SHIT" With that Harry painted his own chest once more.

I didn't let up until about a second before my high, I pulled out, ripped the condom off and painted Harry's chest as well.

I slumped down on top of hi, grimacing as he stuck to my chest.

"You wanna go again or do you need a minute before round two captain." Harry said slowly.

"Shut up slut. "

The next morning

"Holy shit they were loud last night. The signs cute though." A female voice said from outside the dorm door.

I groaned slightly before snuggling further into Harry trying to coax myself back into sleep.

The door creaked slightly as someone pushed it open slowly.

I felt another presence in the room but I wasn't ready to think about moving yet.

"Awh Dayum.... I captains know how to party." Nick whistled lowly. "Plus a sign saying 'Don't distrub captains' celebrating' is pure classy." 

"Why aren't yee all hungover and leaving us alone." I managed to grumble out.

"What if we wanted to join in." Nick added.

"Piss off." Harry grumbled, his voice wrecked. I smiled triumphantly at the sound.

A flash blinded me and I suppose Harry as he grumbled as well.

"Smile pretty boys." Zayn said proudly.

Raising my head I saw at least six people too many in our room and right in the centre was Niall with a camera.

I looked down at myself then Harry and then back to Niall. 

Harry and I traded glances before we both sprung out of bed towards Niall.

Liam stood in front of Niall holding out a hand. 

We both paused, both seeming to try and decide wither we could take Liam.

"Jesus full frontal is bad enough but the marks shit do yee both have a pain kink?" Nick asked smiling widely.

I bent down, ignoring the whistles and tugged on some underwear and tossing a pair to Harry which he put on promptly.

"Run." I said menacingly.

And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
